Medicina
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Por que la unica medicina conta sus pesadillas era, el chico del pan: Peeta Mellark


**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sussane Collins _**

**_Este es un pequeño fact que me se ocurrio _**

_**Tal vez no es muy bueno pero espero les guste**_

* * *

><p><em> El fuego estaba por todas partes, las llamas empezaron a alcanzar todo mi cuerpo, trate de correr más rápido, pero mis piernas empezaron a pensar por sí solas y ya no respondían a mis órdenes.<em>

_-Katniss- oí la voz de Prim gritar a lo lejos-Katniss_

_-Prim- grite-¿Dónde estás?- pero no recibí respuesta-Prim-grite mas alto_

_-no vas a encontrarla- una voz fría hablo detrás de mí. Snow- La mate…todos estas muertos por culpa tuya- mientras hablaba trataba de encontrar algún rastro que me dijera que estaba mintiendo- acéptalo mi querida Katniss, todos ellos murieron por ti-_

_-¿todos?-no, Peeta, Mi Peeta-Prim-volví a gritar_

_-es inútil, ya no está-su voz empezó a hacer eco en mi mente- y no solo te quite a tu hermana- cuando iba a preguntarle a que se refería, ya no estaba-_

_Las llamas volvieron a aparecer pero esta vez no me perseguí mostraban un camino_

_-Katniss-volví a escuchar mi nombre…esa voz solo podía ser de…_

_-Peeta- corrí hacia la voz, cada vez la escuchaba más cerca pero no podía verlo- Katniss- esta vez la voz estaba cargada de dolor-_

_Corrí lo más rápido posible en busca de Peeta mus voz viajaba en el aire_

_-Peeta-grite con el poco aire que me quedaba._

_-corre encuéntralo o morirá- la voz de Snow se filtró en mi cabeza_

_Tenía que encontrarlo, no podía dejar que me quitaran a mi diente de león, a ese chico que me recordó que no estaba contenida. Era el, mi único consuelo después de los días oscuros._

_-Katniss- su voz volvió a gritar mi nombre- No vengas, corre, sálvate por mí- esa son las clases de palabras que él decía, haría todo lo posible para mantenerme a salvo-_

_Pero como yo nunca le he hecho caso, corrí más rápido._

_Lo encontré_

_Estaba tirado boca abajo lleno de heridas y sangre, su mirada estaba fija en….Snow, quien tenía amarrados a dos mutos._

_Peeta le suplicaba que lo matara, ¿Por qué hacía eso?_

_-vamos Snow, mátame, ten el suficiente valor para matarme- su voz se quebró en la última palabra._

_-NO- me puse delante de el-_

_-sabía que vendrías-_

_En ese instante un muto se solo de su agarre y salió en contra de nosotros, me quede observando sus ojos, era…. Finnick_

_Trate de poner mi cuerpo en lugar de el de Peeta pero no fue posible, el muto alcanzo a Peeta y empezó a destrozar su cuerpo, parte por parte-_

_-Peeta- grite- Peeta no, por favor no –_

-Katniss- oí una voz- Katniss, amor, despierta- Peeta… no está muerto su voz- Katniss, por favor despierta- cuando abrí los ojos encontré los hermoso ojos azules que podían calmarme, antes de pensarlo me arroje hacia el cuerpo de Peeta llorando, su mano se enredó en mi cintura y la otra descansaba en mi mejilla-

Mi respiración estaba hecha un lio y las imágenes de Peeta daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

-Peeta- solloce- no…tú…no…estas muerto-

-Amor, tranquila aquí estoy- era cierto podía sentirlo, podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí. Sus labios diciéndome cosas dulces al odio, él estaba aquí para calmar mis miedos- estabas gritando el nombre de Prim, el de Finnick, una vez el de Snow y por ultimo-

-grite tu nombre- el asintió-

-¿Por qué gritabas mi nombre con tanta desesperación?-

-Por qué te vi morir, Snow te mato en mi sueño- las lágrimas empezaron a salir otra vez- no te pude pasar nada, te necesito conmigo, eres mi medicina Peeta, tu eres el único que puede calmar mis pesadillas- me regalo una sonrisa y yo le sonreí de vuelta

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte decir eso- sus labios se encontraron con los míos y aunque antes me resistía pero esta me deje llevar por la sensación- Siempre estaré aquí Katniss, siempre ser tu medicina –

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo, Peeta siempre estuvo ahí, y mis sentimientos hacia el también solo que no quería darme cuenta.

Peeta: la única razón que me quedaba para luchar, ese diente de león que me recordaba que podía ser amada, mi medicina.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que dicen? que me dan ¿ un tomatazo? ojala les haya gustado<strong>


End file.
